In general, the bearing surface for the human body to lie down and sleep in the bed is composed of a single flexible material with elasticity. However, the user has different gravity centers (weights) of the various parts of the human body due to differences in body curve, height, and weight. Therefore, when the user sleeps in the bed, a single material bed surface will feedback different support forces in various parts of the body. This kind of situation that the body feedbacks different support forces tends to make the user unconsciously turn over and adjust the sleeping position during sleep, so that the body muscles cannot be completely relaxed.
In order to overcome the above problems, the purpose of the independent cylinder mattress, memory pillow or latex mattress on the market is to provide a solution to the problem of uneven support. Wherein, the design of different hardness on the bed in response to the curves of various parts of the human body is also one of the effective solutions to allow the bed surface to support evenly.
At present, various parts of the bed are designed to have different hardness or shape. Most of which uses air bed structures for medical use. A remote controller is used to manually control the inflation or deflation of multiple air bags arranged in the bed surface, so that each air bag can adjust its saturation. When the user lies in the bed, the difference in the saturation of each air bag produces different hardness.
Theoretically, although the above-mentioned air bed can provide more uniform support force, in practice, because the adjustment requires the user to lie down in the bed first while waking up and gradually adjust the bed according to his/her feelings, the process may cause the muscles to be unable to fully relax due to the natural reaction of the user's physical functions. Therefore, even if it is adjusted to the extent that the user thinks it is most comfortable, whether it can actually achieve the goal still requires the actual observation of the sleep situation.
In addition, even if the user adjusts the bed in his/her home to the state that he/she feels most comfortable, when going on a business trip or traveling, he/she often cannot get enough rest because he/she is not comfortable with the hardness of the bed in the hotel.
In the related art, US20160015184A1 discloses a pressure sensor on a bed to detect the pressure values of various parts of the user while sleeping in the bed, and separately detect the user's sleep state, such as Rapid Eye Movement (REM) state and deep sleep state, and then find out the pressure value in the preferred sleep state to adjust the bed.
However, the above method must provide the pressure sensor on the bed, which will increase the cost for the bed manufacturer. The pressure value and sleep state detected by the pressure sensor need a long period of time for comparison, statistics and analysis to find out the matching pressure value, and the efficiency is poor.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems. Multiple sets of adjustment parameters are preset on the bed, and then at least two sets of the adjustment parameters are first selected by an external muscle strength/pressure detection device or method. The bed uses a sleep detection device to detect the user's sleep state under the conditions of the at least two sets of different adjustment parameters. The bed can more efficiently find the most suitable adjustment mode for the user without the need of a pressure senor. Besides, the parameters can be applied to all the beds with the same specification. When the user is away from home, as long as the bed has the same specification, it can be quickly adjusted through the user-specific adjustment parameters.